


Double Trouble

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroast, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six amazing months where Teddy couldn't make a decision. As it happens, he doesn't need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [teddy-fest](http://teddy-fest.livejournal.com) 2012

It seems as though it's been forever since Teddy has been out drinking with his age-mates from Hogwarts; they're all spread around the place so it's only on rare occasions that they can all meet up together. This time they're in Hogsmeade at Madam Rosmerta's knocking back pints and shots of old Ogden's so they'll all have the hangover from hell in the morning. It's all of the boys from their year plus Victoire. Victoire was very much one of the lads, even with Fleur Delacour as her mother. The conversation descends into rowdiness and good-natured teasing before too long. As Teddy had expected he received the majority of the teasing for being one of the only ones who wasn't in a relationship, at least where they were concerned. What they didn't know was that Teddy was actually the one with a much younger lover. Lovers really but that was a closely guarded secret and not really common knowledge. His head snapped up when he heard his name mentioned and he saw Victoire looking confused. This wasn't going to end well.

“What do you mean Teddy's not dating anybody?”

“Well he's not …. he hasn't dated anybody seriously since you Vic.”

“Of course he's dating someone … he's seeing those two jailbait twins. The Scamander blonds; they just graduated from Hogwarts.”

Well, it hadn't been common knowledge until now but apparently Victoire couldn't keep her mouth shut. To be honest, he wasn't too surprised about that considering she had a disturbing desire to watch him and his lovers, claiming that it would be hot or something along those lines. As for the reason that he had been keeping it a secret; not only were his lovers much younger than him having only graduated from Hogwarts a few months ago but they were also brothers, twins. The fact of the matter was that he, Teddy Lupin, twenty-nine year old first string chaser for the Chudley Cannons (much to the delight of his Uncle Ron) was dating eighteen years old Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.

There were times when he felt like a dirty old man rather than a bloke in his twenties, especially if he thought about how he had met his lovers when they hadn't been surrounded by family. Hogwarts had been holding its annual career week shortly after the Christmas holidays, a new concept that the staff had introduced in recent years. Former Hogwarts graduates who worked in a variety of jobs came in to give talks on their work to the current seventh years in order to help them realise their options after their NEWTS. As the youngest player for the now top of the league Chudley Cannons, Teddy had been informed that he didn't have a choice and that he would be staying at Hogwarts for three days in order to represent quidditch at the career week. He had seen the two gorgeous blonds in Ravenclaw robes sat at the back during his first talk and had been momentarily struck speechless as lust shot through him before he regained control of himself and continued talking. It was only afterwards as he sat in the staffroom with several of the other speakers that he twigged who the twins were. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. He vaguely remembered them being around with their parents at parties his godfather threw but he wasn't close to them like he was with the Potter children and the rest of his extended Weasley family. He did the mental maths and figured out that they would have been born around the time that he left for Hogwarts and that seemed wrong. The twins were gorgeous, no doubt about that, but what did it matter, it wasn't as if anything was going to happen.

Famous last words of course. It seemed as though wherever he went for the three days he was at Hogwarts, the twins were there. On more than one occasion, he half-expected them to pop up in the staffroom it was that bad. He had blushed furiously when they had actually started flirting with him in front of Madam Pomfrey who had been regaling him with tales of his godfathers inability to stay out of the hospital wing. What horrified him the most was that he didn't find himself drawn to just one of them, it was _both_ of them and how weird was that. So they were both legal but there was still eleven years between them. Although he supposed that there had been a few years age difference between his parents and age disparity wasn't really a problem in the Wizarding World. As far as he was concerned, he just needed to get through career week and that would be it. He could get back to training and avoiding the groupies that the Cannons had managed to attract with their meteoric rise up the league and forget all about the Scamander twins.

Except it wasn't that easy. Of course it wasn't. Every single times Teddy closed his eyes the twins haunted his dreams. He probably hadn't been so close with his right hand or needed to wash his sheets this much since he was a teenager. It wasn't just one twin either; it was both of them. The blonds still haunted his dream by the time Easter came around with the announcement that Grandma Molly was throwing a huge dinner for everyone. And then of course they were haunting his reality. Apparently, when Grandma Molly said everybody, she meant absolutely everybody. By the time Teddy flooed into the Burrow, the place was already bustling with people. If you considered that these days, the only Weasley not married with children was Charlie; all of them had at least two children so that was already a considerable number of people. Then, Charlie brought his boyfriend and there were close friends of the family in attendance such as Neville Longbottom with his wife and children as well as Luna Scamander with her husband and the twins (something that made Teddy cringe) plus various people who had belonged to the Order. At least the Malfoy's weren't there this time. They had been invited once because Albus Severus was best friends with Scorpius and Scorpius' dad was now on vaguely friendly terms with Uncle Harry but it had been very weird.

That night was not only weird, it was really bloody awkward. As with every other Weasley family occasion, a series of trestle tables were set up outside the back door and it was a scramble to get whatever seats you wanted. Teddy, eager to hear the tales from the Romanian reserve, grabbed a seat next to his Uncle Charlie and hoped he would be safe. He hadn't banked on Lorcan sitting down opposite him and Lysander slipping into the seat next to him. The ensuing meal had been absolute fucking torture. It was amazing that he was still sane at the end of it. It was even more amazing that he managed to continue coherent conversations and not let everyone else know what was going on underneath the table. The twins were trying to drive him absolutely crazy; if Lorcan's foot wasn't rubbing up and down Teddy's shin, inching higher with every movement, then Lysander's hand was sliding across his thigh and ghosting over his crotch. Had he been that promiscuous when he was eighteen? He didn't think he had been.

Once the meal was finished, he desperately tried to avoid the possibility of being left alone with either of the twins because between their forwardness and the fantasies that he had been having he wouldn't have been able to resist himself. He subjected himself to “girl talk” with Victoire, Dominique, Lily and Rose, spent some time catching up with his beloved godfather, happily submitted to an interrogation about the Cannons from Uncle Ron and even volunteered to help Grandma Molly with the washing up. It was all in vain. By the time everybody left for the evening, he had been cornered by both twins and each of them had stolen a kiss. He knew then that he was fucked.

He didn't know how it had happened but he had subsequently found himself dating the twins separately in Diagon Alley. He had seen both twins numerous times on a variety of dates. Both of them had known about the other and had accepted it. Teddy had been dating two beautiful, funny, intelligent and sexy boys. And that was the problem. They were both amazing and he didn't know how to choose between them. He hadn't slept with either of them but they had done just about everything else …. snogging, hand-jobs, blow-jobs and good old frottage but until he had made a decision between the two of them he refused to full-out have sex with either of them. The problem was that the longer he dated the both of them, the harder it was to make a decision. He thought that something would have stood out, made him prefer one over the other, but there wasn't and so rather than make a decision, he just kept putting it off. He supposed that the best outcome was he could date both of them and not have to make a decision at all but how likely was that?

All of that brought Teddy to the point that he was at now … having dated a set of twins for nearly six months and in a position where he really needed to make a decision as to which one he was going to carry on with. Only how did he decide?!

                                                                                (~*~)

Teddy sighed heavily as he stepped out of the floo and into the living room. It had been a couple of days since the evening at Madame Rosmerta's and the morning after he had contacted Lorcan and Lysander to invite them over to his flat for dinner to discuss things, desperately hoping that by the time they arrived he would have come to a decision. Only, his plans had gone to hell in a hand-basket when Coach had called an emergency training session at which attendance was compulsory. Teddy owled the twins the key to his flat and altered his wards so that they could get in and had told them that he would be there as soon as he was able to. Judging by his empty living room, they hadn't made an appearance. Maybe they had made the decision for him. Feeling rather sorry for himself, he started to strip off his sweaty gear as he wandered through to his bedroom. His shirt to fall from lifeless hands as he gawked at the sight in front of him. Maybe he wouldn't have to make a decision after all...

Propped up against the pillows of his bed was Lorcan, his lap occupied by Lysander and their mouths occupied by each other. Teddy didn't think that he'd ever seen anything so hot in his life. He stood transfixed, his Quidditch trousers steadily growing tighter and tighter as he watched the show in front of him. As one of Lorcan's hands slipped down to grasp hold of Lysander's arse, he couldn't stop the moan escaping from him. Immediately, both teenagers turned to look at him, blond hair tousled, cheeks flushed and lips kiss-swollen. His cock twitched as they exchanged a look and started to crawl across the bed towards him, Teddy leaned against the door frame so his knees didn't buckle. It looked as though every fantasy he had ever had of the twins were about to come true.

When it looked as though they weren't going to say anything, Teddy knew that he was going to have to be the one to start and direct this conversation. Still leaning against the door frame, he gestured at the two of them.

“So, how long has this been going on? What is this? Were you going to tell me?”

“This is exactly what it looks like. It's been going on since we were about thirteen/fourteen; who better to experiment with than the other half of yourself?” Lorcan spoke as he ran a teasing hand over the cleft of Lysander's arse.

“We were going to tell you eventually but we weren't sure how you would react to both of us together. You had obviously no problem with dating the both of us individually but dating us is different to seeing us together. Like this.” As he spoke, Lysander leaned into Lorcan's touch with a sigh.

Walking forward on slightly unsteady legs, Teddy made it to the foot of his bed and kissed each of them in turn. “You have no idea of how this really isn't a problem.” He tucked a lock of blond hair back behind Lorcan's ear and brushed a thumb over Lysander's reddened lips. “I haven't been able to make a decision since I first fantasised about the two of you together. How could I pick one when I wanted both?”

“Well you've got both of us, you can have both of us. What are you waiting for?”

What was he waiting for indeed? His shirt dropped from his hand and he toed his boots off awkwardly as eager hands helped to unfasten the laces of his trousers and shove them down his thighs until he was as gloriously naked as the twins who had somehow stripped themselves at the same time as they had stripped Teddy. As soon as Teddy was naked, he didn't waste any time in climbing onto the bed with them, taking a couple of minutes to retrieve the tube of lubricant from the bedside table and placed it next to his wand. Now that Teddy was finally in the position of getting what he had wanted, he wasn't completely certain how to proceed. None of his sexual experiences had prepared him for this. Once again though, the twins were apparently going to take the decision out of his hands. One minute the twins were at the foot of the bed, the next they engulfed his cock in hot, wet heat and there were two blond heads bobbing over his groin.

In terms of quality, it was by no means the best blow job that he'd ever received but what it lacked in finesse was certainly made up for in enthusiasm. Then there was the fact that he was being given head by two teenagers who had never looked more gorgeous with their flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips smeared with pre-come as they traded kisses over Teddy's cock. His eyes rolled back in the back of his skull and he fisted his hands in the bedsheets as hot, tight heat engulfed his cock down to the base. That would be Lysander because he was the one who had no gag-reflex. He fisted his hand in blond locks as he struggled not to buck his hips and bury his cock even further down Lysander's throat. He used his grip to gently guide the youngest twin up and down his shaft, admiring the way that Lysander's lips wrapped around Teddy's girth. That wasn't to say that Lorcan had been inactive while this was happening. While Lysander had been licking and sucking slavishly at Teddy's cock, Lorcan had been mouthing at Teddy's balls, sucking them gently into equally hot, moist heat. This was bliss and as one of them, or both he wasn't really certain, hummed around him the vibrations combined with the increased suction left him convinced that his brain was being sucked out of his cock. He held off his orgasm for as long as he could but he was as human as the next man and all too soon, he was spilling himself into two waiting mouths. Teddy just about managed to raise his head off the pillow to watch as Lorcan and Lysander kissed each other lasciviously, sharing his come between their open mouths, ignoring as it spilled down their chests. He groaned, wondering if it was actually feasible for a man to die of too much sex.

“I'm afraid that I can't come again so quickly so you're going to have to wait if you want any more from me.” Teddy smiled to himself as a thought struck him, one of many fantasies that he had had since he had started seeing the Scamander's. “I want to watch you finger each other.... any objections?” When none were forthcoming he tossed the tube of lubricant in their direction and sat back to enjoy the show.

And what a show it was.

There was something to be said for watching two gorgeous identical twins participate in such a sexual act and Teddy found himself recovering much quicker than he had thought he could. Then again, how often was it that you got two teenagers fingering each other while they kissed. What  surprised him was how familiar the two of them were with this act, obviously at ease with each other's bodies and what they were doing to each other. They obviously knew all of the spots that would get each other hot and on the brink of release. Teddy simply sat back and stroked himself to hardness while he watched, having to tug sharply on his balls so that he didn't come prematurely when the twins kissed passionately, fingers buried in each others arse as they rocked their hips together until they came over their stomachs and each other. There was a lot to be said for their stamina when they moved back towards Teddy with their cocks hardening once again.

Now that Teddy was in a position to participate rather than simply watch, no matter how enjoyable that had been, he separated the twins so that Lysander was sat back against the pillows and Lorcan was positioned on his hands and knees in the centre of the bed. He reached for the discarded lubricant and slicked his own cock, sliding his lubricated fingers inside Lorcan to ensure that he was suitably prepared for what was about to come. Before he did that though, there was one thing that he needed to know.

“You're obviously no stranger to fingering but has anybody fucked you before?” He held Lorcan's hips so tightly that he'd probably end up with bruises to stop him from wriggling backwards in an eager attempt to get Teddy's cock. “Lorcan! Has anybody fucked you before?”

“Yes! Now will you please fuck me!”

“With pleasure.” Teddy set the head of his cock at Lorcan's hole and slowly sheathed himself, relishing the sensations as his cock was ensnared in a vice-like grip. Judging by the noises that Lorcan started making as Teddy slowly started to move in and out, adjusting his angle each time until he was brushing over Lorcan's prostate with every move, he was thoroughly enjoying what was happening.

Suddenly the babbled nonsense and incoherent noises that had been spilling from Lorcan's mouth were suddenly muffled. Teddy looked up to see what had happened. He couldn't help but groan aloud as he saw that Lysander wasn't content to simply watch what was going on. He had risen to his knees and fed an eager Lorcan his cock, rocking slowly until Lorcan's nose was buried in pale blond curls. It was the type of thing you saw in a porno and it was actually happening to Teddy, in his bed. It was going to take every single bit of Teddy's willpower to ensure that this didn't end before he wanted it to. Maybe he was going to have to invest in a stock of stamina potions – they normally had a stand of them in the apothecary on Diagon Alley. Lysander's actions gave Teddy an idea that he wanted to take full advantage of. With every thrust into Lorcan's arse he drove Lysander's cock further into Lorcan's mouth and the muffled whimpers and mewls that were escaping Lorcan's mouth around Lysander's cock were absolutely delicious not to mention the visuals. It was all Teddy could do to keep his thrusts at a steady pace rather than simply going hell for leather. Before too long he could feel Lorcan's arse start to clench around him in a tell-tale sign that he was nearing orgasm and pulled out immediately, ignoring the desperate whine as he did so followed by a whimper as he squeezed the base of Lorcan's cock with one hand and his own with the other to ensure that neither of them ended this too soon. He sat back on his heels and encouraged Lorcan to follow him, closing his eyes at the delicious sensation of the blond wriggling his arse against Teddy's cock in a desperate attempt to be allowed to impaled again. That earned him an admonishment and a gentle smack to the inside of his thigh.

“Don't be impatient. Lysander, get down in front of Lorcan on your back and spread your legs.” He watched approvingly as Lysander scrambled to do so and then reached for the lubricant, slowly slicking Lorcan's cock. As Teddy spoke, he kept eye contact with Lysander, loving the way that he squirmed at Teddy's words. “Lorcan, you're going to fuck Lysander while I fuck you.”

Teddy didn't waste any time in repositioning both the twins and himself so that, when he buried himself in Lorcan with a single thrust, he drove the older twin inside Lysander at the same time. This time, knowing that all three of them were already close to the edge, he didn't bother with a slow and steady tempo that would draw the act out. Instead, he set a somewhat off-kilter rhythm not caring about anything as long as he raked across Lorcan's prostate with every thrust. Below him, Lorcan was obviously doing the same to Lysander whose fingers had reached around his twin and were raking down Teddy's back leaving livid red weals in their wake. As the twins kissed, Teddy reached between them to take hold of Lysander's cock, wanking him off as he laid a set of bruising kisses along any part of Lorcan's skin that he could reach. All too soon, sensations were too much and he could feel Lorcan's arse fluttering around his cock and Lysander spilling himself over Teddy's hand as a scream echoed from one of the two beneath him. Teddy thrust several more times before the convulsions around his cock were too much and he spilled himself inside of Lorcan as the whimpers indicated that Lorcan had found his own release inside Lysander.

Teddy just about had the presence of mind to collapse to the side of the twins so that he didn't completely crush them under his heavier body. All three of them lay there for several long minutes while they caught their breath before Teddy managed to chivvy them all out of the bed and into the adjoining bathroom so that they could clean and change the sweat-soaked sheets. Of course, once they were in the shower that provided a whole host of new opportunities for experimentation and discovery that had Teddy grateful that he had a quick refractory period so that he was able to keep up with his teenage lovers. Now that they had started, they were completely insatiable and Teddy loved it.

Several hours later, lying exhausted on his back on clean fresh sheets with two sleeping blonds draped over him, Teddy was still having a little difficulty believing that the last few hours had actually happened. He had gone from thinking that he was going to have to split up with both of them to having a threesome. And it wasn't just going to be a one time thing either. Pulling Lorcan and Lysander in even closer, he closed his eyes and prepared to go to sleep only for his eyes to spring back open immediately.

How the fuck was he going to explain this to Harry and Ginny? To the Scamander's? They were going to kill him for debauching their babies although maybe they may be too busy investigating Crumpled-Horned Snorlacks or whatever else for the Quibbler and they wouldn't actually notice. He'd just take advantage of this while it lasted and then when he was eventually killed for sleeping with twins eleven years younger than him, at least he could die happy.

                                                                                     ~*~

_Four months later..._

Once more, Teddy found himself sat in a pub with his old yearmates from Hogwarts catching up on the gossip and sinking more than a few pints. To be honest, he was grateful for the distraction. Tomorrow Teddy, Lorcan and Lysander were supposed to be breaking the news that they were involved in a triad not only to Harry and Ginny, his surrogate parents, but to Lorcan and Lysander's parents as well. He thought his lovers parents were great, completely barmy but great, but that didn't mean that he knew how they would respond to the news that not only were their teenage sons in a relationship with each other but they were also involved with a third who was a full eleven years older than them. He had planned on spending the night at home but then Donal had sent the owl about tonight and he had been persuaded to attend with the promise of a surprise waiting for him at home. Knowing Lorcan and Lysander, both of whom had their mother's vivid imagination, a rather kinky side and a teenage appetite for sex, a surprise could mean anything. The possibilities that Teddy's mind was conjuring up considering their previous experimentation were nothing short of dizzying. It was for that reason that he was nursing his pint and had only had one shot of Firewhiskey; he wanted the mental faculties to remember whatever his lovers had dreamt up. He nearly fell off his bar stool at a particularly hard elbow in the ribs from Donal.

“What the bloody hell was that for Donal?”

“We want the gossip … you made a decision about which of those twins you were dating? You dumped one of them and carried on dating the other or moved on altogether?”

Teddy made a show of checking his watch, decided enough time had passed and then smirked at Victoire as he drained his pint and stood up.

“Who says I had to make a decision?”


End file.
